Experiment
by aonalion
Summary: Crow and Kiryu are a couple, but what about Yusei and Jack? Oneshot, Jack X Yusei, shounen-ai/yaoi


**A/N:** I actually got this idea a couple of days ago, I dreamt that Crow _found _a motorcycle and he and Kiryu took it out for a test drive. That was weird xD

* * *

The engine started with a roar, spreading the smell of fuel and gas through the small garage even more. Crow gave up a happy shout and practically yelled to be able to be heard over the sound.

"It finally worked!" he gave Kiryu a high-five and then received a kiss on the cheek from the white haired duelist; his boyfriend. "Let's take it out for a ride!"

"Sure!" Kiryu happily obliged, climbing onto the motorcycle behind Crow, sneaking his arms around the other's waist and holding him tight. Crow kicked up the sidestand and took off at top speed, leaving through the open garage door and continuing down the shattered streets of Satellite.

Yusei stood by the door and looked after them as they left. A slight smile made his normally sharp features soft; Crow and Kiryu were so happy together.

* * *

Crow was so happy to finally be able to ride his motorcycle after months of hard work and frustration. He remembered it was Kiryu who made him continue; he wanted to finish the motorcycle for him, see the look on his face and take him out for a ride, just the two of them. All those long nights when Crow stayed up and worked on his bike, Kiryu would come after a while and tell him to stop, go to bed. But Crow didn't want to of course, and when Kiryu finally lost his temper he would drag Crow out of there and pull him down in his own bed, forcing him to go to sleep. Lying there close to each other, Crow could for once forget about the bike and relax, sleep.

But Crow hadn't exactly thought about one thing. As they rode through the desolate streets of Satellite, drawing the attention of anyone who might actually be there, Kiryu definitely didn't have motorcycles on his mind.

He tightened his hold on Crow and grinded against his backside, drawing low moans from the smaller boy. Kiryu leaned forward and licked along Crow's neck, right above where his shirt covered his skin, nibbled the lobe of his ear and snuck his hands in under his shirt, slowly tracing his muscles with just the tip of his fingers.

Finally, Crow slowed down and pulled over, turning half-way around to be able to look Kiryu in the eyes.

"If you don't stop that, sooner or later we're going to crash."

Kiryu smiled innocently but kept his hands still as Crow started up the engine again, the vibration from it running through their bodies and filling them with excitement.

* * *

Yusei eventually turned away from the view he had over Satellite and went back inside the garage, where it was dark and filthy, but he liked it. It was home. Sitting on an old and dirty sofa – which barely qualified to be called that since it wasn't even comfortable anymore – Jack was eyeing a glass of day old beer. There were traces of lip marks all over the edge, and after pondering for a while Jack seemed to decide it wasn't worth it, and put the glass away.

Yusei dropped down on the couch next to him with a soft sigh.

"So… Crow and Kiryu, huh?" Jack finally said, breaking the silence. Yusei hummed in response. "I never thought Crow was… was…"

"I know." Yusei said, not exactly interrupting Jack, but helping him. He knew the blond had a hard time accepting it, and even more, saying it out loud. "It doesn't matter what gender you are or what gender the person you love has, as long as you love each other." He thought for a moment and then continued. "And I think they do."

This seemed to be enough for Jack, and silence fell between them. However, it was hardly an uncomfortable silence since they had known each other for so long and eventually, Yusei slumped over to his side and leaned against Jack's shoulder. The blond tensed up a bit but Yusei put a hand lightly on his knee, stilling him.

"Relax." Yusei murmured and felt his eyelids grow heavy and fall shut. Jack moved around a bit, obviously uncomfortable, until he finally freed his now practically limp arm from Yusei and put it around him instead. Yusei settled against his chest, listening to his heartbeats and enjoying the sound.

Sitting like that he began to think about how lucky they were to have each other, not only him and Jack but Kiryu and Crow too of course. They would always look after each other and help each other out, like Yusei had helped Crow to put the final touches on his bike last night. Even though he was tired now it was totally worth it. Friends were all you truly needed.

With a contented sigh he grasped harder around Jack's knee for a second, which made the blond tense up again. However, this time he refused to calm down again, his whole body stiff now. Yusei reluctantly opened his eyes and shot a look up at Jack's face. His head was turned to the other side, but Yusei could still make out his features and saw that Jack was frowning, the corners of his mouth pointed downwards, but a pink tint was barely visible on his cheeks.

Yusei blinked and straightened up a bit, unconsciously tightening his hold on Jack's knee, and the blond turned his head to face him. Without knowing why, without _ever_ knowing why, Yusei slowly reached up and grabbed the front of Jack's shirt – using it not so much to pull Jack down, but to pull himself up. Their lips brushed, eyes half-lidded and bodies shuddering slightly, from the nervousness and the excitement.

Then their hormones took over and both of them simultaneously increased the pressure, grabbing onto each other tighter. It felt good. Oh God, it felt more than good, it felt pretty damn amazing and Yusei could feel a deep burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and Jack reached up to put his hand in Yusei's hair, tugging at his black locks and bringing their heads closer together. Questioningly, Jack's tongue went out and flicked over Yusei's lower lip. Yusei willingly opened his mouth and the kiss deepened even more, they tentatively touched tongues and both of them moaned deep down in their throats.

Eventually, they had to come up for air and Yusei reluctantly pulled back, opening his eyes as he did and saw that Jack's face was flustered and knew his own probably was too, their breaths were faster than usual and their bodies were shivering. Yusei's eyes fluttered over Jack's face in examination, taking in every little detail – from his mysterious purple eyes to the bright eyelashes and his inviting lips. He could feel Jack's eyes all over his own face too, and wondered briefly what the blond was thinking about.

But then something went wrong, Jack drew back and pushed Yusei away from himself, not violently but firmly. Yusei didn't even have a chance to catch a glimpse of Jack's face before the blond was walking away from him, grabbing his bag on the way and continuing out through the garage door. He went down the street the same direction Crow and Kiryu had disappeared not too long ago, and Yusei watched him leave until he couldn't see him anymore. Not until then he leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. Then he dropped his head back down, resting it in his hands and covering his eyes.

What had he done?

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted something which didn't end too happy ;) Also, I found the perfect song for their kiss (I listened to it the whole time while writing xD) "Na na na" by My Chemical Romance :)


End file.
